


Meet the Parents: Thedas Style

by ShellyGamerGal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyGamerGal/pseuds/ShellyGamerGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fellowship of the Cullenites Writers prompt.   Cullen meets the Inquisitors family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents: Thedas Style

MEET THE PARENTS: Thedas Style

Cullen pulled at the collar of his dress uniform while looking at his reflection. The large gold framed mirror had once hung in his bedroom loft, but now graced the wall of the inquisitor’s dressing chamber. He saw Evelyn Trevelyan enter from the balcony behind him to gracefully walk across the room and stand next to him. Cullen’s breath rushed out of his chest with a heavy sigh as he tugged at the waist of his surcoat with obvious nervousness. He felt the warm presence of Evelyn’s hand on his shoulders.

“Relax, love, for a man who faced down a demon invasion and who survived the Battle of Kirkwall meeting my parents will be easy.”

Cullen looked into her eyes in the mirror’s reflection, she was smiling and her face was filled with a patronizing expression. He answered her playfulness with a serious expression of his own. “You only have one chance to make a good impression darling.” He turned around to face her, placed both of his hands to cradle her face, and leaned in to drop a gentle kiss to her lips. “I want your family to approve of me… Of our relationship. Evelyn this means everything to me. You mean everything to me.” He rested his forehead against hers and with a husky whisper, he said, “Besides, I have a very important question I wish to ask your father, you know.”

Evelyn opened her lips to answer him, but before she could make a sound there was a shout and the blast of a trumpet that signaled a request to open the main gate of Skyhold. Evelyn reached for his hand and started walking toward the exit, reluctantly pulling Cullen along behind her. “That should be them. Stop worrying, you’ll be fine.“

She hurried ahead of him down the stairway and through the main hall of Skyhold in her eagerness to greet her family. A massive travelling coach, pulled by four sturdy horses, had just stopped in the lower courtyard as Cullen, Evelyn, as well as most of Skyhold came out to greet the new arrivals.

In the back of his mind Cullen knew that Evelyn had come from a noble family; but it was the large crest on the opulent travelling coach that finally makes him realize just how influential her family actually was. This startling epiphany made him stumble on the last few steps. He barely managed to catch himself from falling flat on his face in front of Evelyn’s family with embarrassment.

As soon as Evelyn reached the flagstones of the courtyard she let loose a high feminine scream. She quickly bolted off to greet a woman stepping out of the coach. Once again Cullen nervously pulled at his clothing to smooth down his uniform.

“You alright there, Curly?” Cullen looked down at Varric. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked up at Cullen with a mocking expression. “Just keep your mouth shut, and let our Lady Inquisitor do all the talking. Trust me, meeting the family is a nerve wracking process. Just nod your head and try not to look stupid.” Varric’s gaze shifted off to look at something in the distance that Cullen suspected only he could see. “If your lucky things will work out for the best and the two of you can go on to have a wonderful life. Get married, have lots of babies, and grow old together.” With a small shake of his head Varric looked back into Cullen’s eyes again; but now they held a bit of sadness instead of his usual sparkle of humor. “So don’t screw this up, Curly. Don’t make her choose between you and her family. Although I know she loves you more than anything. So you might be luckier than I was.”

Varric slowly turned and walked away. Cullen watched him go with a heavy heart. Evelyn had told him how things were between Varric and Bianca. Cullen couldn’t imagine living in his shoes. Loving a woman, as Varric obviously loved his Bianca, but being constantly separated by circumstance. The thought of his life without Evelyn seemed bleak and colourless. Trying to picture a future without her made the horrors of his past seem trivial by comparison. He was so lost in his thoughts and overtaken by his turbulent emotions that it was a few moments before he realized that a small group of people were standing next to him. 

He turned to greet Evelyn’s family making an effort to put a friendly smile on his face. For a moment Cullen stood dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open struck by the fact that Evelyn resembled her mother so closely. He felt his face heat with embarrassment before finding his manners again. Bending down to place a kiss to her hand Cullen tried to make a good impression. “My Lady Trevelyan it’s a pleasure to meet you and welcome you to Skyhold.”

Evelyn’s mother, though a matron and mature woman was still strikingly beautiful at her age. Looking back and forth between mother and daughter he envisioned Evelyn as she grew older. He imagined his future, maker willing, with her at his side in the years to come. Evelyn stepped away from her mother’s side to take the arm of a tall man and pull him forward. With pride in her voice she said, “Daddy, this is Commander Cullen. Cullen this is my father, Marcus Trevelyan.”

The man was handsome and impeccably dressed. He was trim and fit despite his maturity, tall as Cullen or possibly even taller. But it was the large and imposing mage staff in his hands that drew Cullen’s attention. Despite his best efforts, decades of Templar training made him take half a step back and hesitate with his response. Marcus’s eyes traveled from head to toe taking in every aspect of Cullen’s appearance. An obvious tension and stiffness filled his body, his knuckles turned white, as he gripped his staff tighter. Cullen felt his stomach plummet to the ground and his palms began to sweat at her father’s first words. His voice was laced with only mildly suppressed distaste.

“Evie, you never mention to me that he was a Templar.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So this is part one of a three part fic I have planned. More to come in the near future. Awkward family dinners and Inquisition story line events to follow.


End file.
